VIP
A VIP (V'ery '''I'mportant 'P'erson) is a special role that most be played on some maps. On VIP maps, each team will have 1 VIP, and should one VIP die (or mort), the game will end and the other team will win. VIPs each have 400 health. If time runs out, the VIP with the least health left will lose. VIPs are marked with a shield if it's your VIP and should be defended, or crosshairs if it's the opposing VIP who should be attacked, both of which stay on the screen at all times. VIPs are selected from two of the three top players from the previous map (based on the leaderboard). If all the players on the leaderboard of the previous map are all on the same team, a different player will be chosen for VIP for the other team (highest ranked on that team ). If a VIP "disconnects" (leaves the room/game or dies from being inactive) before the round is over, another player on the team will become VIP, with the same health the previous VIP had. VIPs have a "bleed" effect, where they lose 1 for every teammate that dies. Health packs and Bandages '''cannot heal VIPs. Strategies There are many strategies for both attacking and defending a VIP. While knowing how to do both of these is important, it is equally important to know when to do these. If your VIP is well protected and has less health than the opposing VIP, you should attack the opposing VIP. But if your team and VIP are busy attacking, it can be important to defend your VIP from enemy attacks. *'Stay above the other VIP' - this makes it harder for other players to reach you (especially less experienced ones), and allows you to spawn units on top of the enemies. *'Protect yourself first, even on offense' - As a VIP, you are not like a normal player; your life is extremely important. As such, you should focus on defense, staying alive, and staying in a good location, and let your comrades do the attacking for you. It may be prudent to attack when you can or if it takes you out of harms way quicker, but should be avoided unless it gives you an advantage. *'Barriers' - Using conjuration, you and your team should construct a barrier around you. An ideal time for this to be done is before an enemy attack and in-between weapon reloads, as removing the threat is a priority. * While you can construct your own barrier, it can be useful to have another help you. This is because you can both pass through each others' barriers which not only allows you to cover more ground, but if your helper covers one side, it can allow you to escape in an emergency, rather than be trapped in your own barrier. * WARNING: As the VIP, using conj and accidentally glitching into the Void WILL KILL YOU no matter how much health you have. It can end a match instantly, so BE CAREFUL! * 'Fighting Front line '- While it is safer to not fight as VIP, more experienced players with the equipped guns can significantly make a huge turn over in the game. The guns recommended would be Mp5 and the Spas. These guns deal a huge amount of DPS which is most important in this tactic. Again it is not the best tactic but gets the game done faster with a VIP who is brave and can quickly lock onto enemy VIP. Further information, this tactic will only work in a vass space maps such as Toxic, Wilderness, Beach, Plains, and Ruins. You would want to wait till some of the enemies have come closer and a bit of your allies have died. After your allies have died and you have let the enemy VIP with little defenses try to rush into the enemy VIP and your allies will respawn to help you knock down some hp. I will also recommend using c4 or mine perks. Trivia *Before Version 1.25: **VIPs used to only have 200 **Health packs used to heal VIPs up to 40HP **When Bandages were released in the update prior, VIPs touching them would have their HP changed to 40 if they had more than 40HP left. **VIPs did not use to lose health when their teammates died. *Also on Version 1.25, health was broken due to the fact the game previously stored health on 1 byte (0-255), and the result was a VIP starting with 144HP, and upon reaching what would have seemed to be -1HP (0HP was possible), the game would then show 255HP, almost as if the VIP had a second life.http://atelier801.com/topic?f=8&t=664873&p=7&d=1#m128 *There is a bug tied in with the picking of a new VIP (if the original VIP disconnects or leaves the room) that causes the new VIP to have full health instead of inheriting the previous VIP's health. This happens when the new VIP was dead when the game choose them. References Category:Game modes